The XCOM Reports
by Sage of FanFiction
Summary: XCOM, I started the story but had a hard time fitting everything together, so I decided to post these and let you readers fill things in with your own imagination.
1. Basic Start

Just something that started to jump into my head a bit, thought about trying to make an actual story but I'm sure I would not finish it,

So yeah, the chapters will at most give a vague idea of things,

I'm hoping that this will get the attention of and inspire someone who can write the Story better than I ever could,

So if anyone would like to adopt this, then please PM so I'll know.

.

XCOM with a few changes.

Don't own XCOM or anything that obviously is from somewhere else.

.

.

In a secret location in Europe, Commander John "Jack" Morrison(1) was walking through the XCOM Headquarters towards the Barracks, as he did so his thoughts went to resent events.

Aliens, at first it was believed that it was simply satellites which had crashed but that notion was quickly corrected with the abductions of civilians and a team of four was sent in to investigate… only one survived.

The survivor along with the fallen teammates, the alien corpses and the remains the alien weapons were collected and put into storage for the time being,

Mission Control was scanning for incoming alien contacts through XCOM's satellite network and the Commander wanted a squad to be ready the moment anything was picked up by the satellite network,

Central Officer John Bradford had given him files on the available troops and the Commander already had three soldiers picked out to go along with the sole survivor from the previous mission.

Commander Morrison has a gut feeling that one of said soldiers has great potential and can be an excellent Squad leader and XCOM Soldier, maybe even his successor as XCOM's Commander.

.

 _Daniel 'Danny' Fenton(2), 21 year old American from Amity Park, Minnesota, the son of two scientist on the XCOM recruiting list for both the Research and Engineering departments,_

 _Has shown both notable combat and leadership skills in training exercises and simulations, willing to receive lower score for taking longer to complete the objective if it lowers the chances of his teammates getting injured or killed, (something which Commander Morrison can respect)._

 _During his time training to be an XCOM soldier he has developed a close friendship and minor friendly rivalry with two other XCOM soldiers named Rex Salazar(3) and Benjamin Tennyson(4)._

.

Only time will tell, Commander Morrison stepped into the Barracks, saw the troops and took a deep breath.

"ATTENTION!"

.

.

(1): Overwatch's Soldier: 76 with the Commander Morrison skin,

(2): From Danny Phantom.

(3): From Generator Rex.

(4): From Ben 10.


	2. Research Report 1

Research Proposal, Codename: Angel.

"Mobility and positioning can be deciding factors in battle, the Aliens possess a clear advantage in this case as seen with the propulsion module of the 'Floater' but also with the 'Cyberdisc' with its ability to fly without any visible cause, If possible I along with some other would like to take a closer look into this and see if there is a way to obtain this advantage for our own soldiers" – From: Tucker Foley(1), Engineering.

Project Cost: 1 Floater Corpse or 1 Heavy Floater Corpse + 1 Cyberdisc Wreck or 1 Seeker Wreck,

.

Project Report, Codename: Angel.

"After an exhaustive reverse-engineering effort by the research team, we now believe it should be possible to integrate the flight capabilities exhibited by the alien's own troops into new kinds of armors for our soldiers, leveling the playing field with the enemy's aerial troops and gaining an upper hand on the ground forces"

Flight Research Credits,

Items Unlocked: Jet Armor,

Research Projects Unlocked: Raptor Armor (also needs Carapace Armor Project), Specter Armor (also needs Ghost Armor Project) and Archangel Armor (also needs Titan Armor Project),

.

(1): From Danny Phantom.

.


	3. Medical Report 1

Medical Report 23.

Subject: Julie Yamamoto(1).

Occupation: XCOM Interceptor Pilot, (Officially the first person to shoot down a UFO).

Injuries: Fractured skull, broken collarbone, humerus bone in left arm broken in two places, femur bone in both legs cracked and sprained left ankle, seven ribs broken, concussion and internal bleeding, 1 and 2rd-degree burns spread out over 10 percent of the lower right side of her torso.

Cause: Shoot down a large Scout UFO in Europe but her own ship had taken too much damage and crashed in the same area as the UFO, ejector seat malfunctioned and didn't launch until after her ship was crashing through trees resulting in most of the injuries, the burns were a result of being barely grazed by a stray plasma bolt when one of the soldiers sent to secure the UFO evacuated her to the Skyranger.

.

(1): From Ben 10.

.


	4. Finance Report 1

Finance Report 3A:2.

The Caduceus Hospital.

An additional number of Alien Surgery and Stasis Tanks have been sent to the Caduceus Hospital in Switzerland through the Council's contacts to be repurposed,

As agreed upon, they have paid the funds upfront and will further support XCOM both in researching Alien Biology and treating our soldiers by sending a number of their personnel,

Medical equipment and technology developed by the Caduceus Hospital continues to be available to XCOM with a 60 percent discount.

Finally Dr. Angela Ziegler(1) herself will be among those coming to XCOM, given her skills this will be a relief for our troops.

.

Toyota Motor.

Toyota Motor agreed to the deal XCOM and the Council offered and 1 UFO Flight Computer and Power Source was sent to them in Japan, the funds have already arrived and the engineers should be here in about two days' time.

Further funding is negotiable.

Rumors are that there already working on designs for the first hover car.

.

(1): From Overwatch.

.


	5. Psychology Report

Psychology Report Nr 8.

Subject: Daniel Fenton.

" _Daniel Fenton has once again applied for an additional Gene Mod, this has become a recurring theme after the 'Muton Incident' Mission where due to the appearance of new kind of Alien resulted in the severe crippling of one of his teammates,_

 _Given Daniel's known psychological profile it is clear that he blames himself and views the mission as a failure despite having completed the objective._

 _It is surprising however how his performance out on the field has not suffered, rather he uses it as a way to motivate himself to become better as to avoid a repeat of the incident,_

 _Still the fact that Daniel is willing to be Gene Modded to such a degree is something to keep an eye on, the fact that he is willing to be the first human to test new Gene Mods that has been deemed 'safe' by the scientists is an undeniable sign that the incident has left a psychological scar on him._

 _After the last Gene Mod had a visible side-effect in the form of turning a section of his black hair pure white, Daniel showed no real concern about it and instead seems to actually find it appealing suggesting that he has developed a unique form of Body dysmorphic disorder to a minor degree, as such I like my fellow therapist Dr. Jasmine Fenton do believe that it will take a load of Daniel's mind once Rex Salazar is released from the Cybernetics Lab and returns to active duty, but I do not think Daniel will stop visiting the Genetics Lab, he sees only the positives and holds no fear of becoming something less… or maybe more, than human._

 _I have brought this to the attention of Commander Morrison and been assured that everything is alright, given that the Commander has had a few private conversations with him and even promoted him to a Squad leader I can't help but feel that something more is going on but is classified to most, it would not surprise me and I'm smart enough to not stick my nose into it."_

End of Report.


	6. A Moment in Cybernetics

' _WATCH OUT!' a voice screamed._

 _BANG!_

' _STAY IN COVER AND RETURN FIRE!' another voice yelled out._

 _Rex clutched his bleeding arm behind a large rock,_

 _Another UFO had been brought down and a team had been sent in to take out the survivors, they had done it before and he had just taken out two Sectoids with one grenade when all hell broke lost in the form of three large brutes charging out of the damaged ship with bestial roars and manages to pin the team behind rocks and ship junk with a barrage of plasma fire._

' _ROOAAA-KUGRK' *THUD*_

 _Taking a quick look from behind the rock and Rex was pleased to see that somehow his teammate Ben had gotten behind the Alien keeping Danny pinned down behind a chunk of twisted metal and fired his weapon into its back, taking it down and getting the attention of one of the remaining two._

 _*Thunk**Rustle* something hit a nearby tree, bounced into the leaves and rolled into Rex prepared to counter attack._

 _Looking down he saw a small object with something glowing green on it, even though he had never seen one before his guts told him what it was._

 _An Alien Grenade._

 _*BANG!*_

██▂▄ _VAC NOW_ _▄MEDIC_

▃▂███▅▄▃▂▂▄ _NA MAKE IT!_

▃▂▂▄█▅▄▃▂▂▄▅█ _AN'T SAV█▄_ _▄BUT_

███▂▄▅██ _ING MELD█_

██▅▄▃▂▂▄▅██ _EVER BE █_ _█AGIN█_

██▄▅██ _WAKE UP█_ _██DECIDE FOR HI_

▄▃▂▂▄█▅▄▃▂▂▄▅██▄ _UNDE_ _█REX_ _▄REX!_

"Sergeant Rex(1), can you hear me?" a voice asked.

Rex was yanked out of his thoughts and looked over to see Commander Morrison looking at him.

"Sorry Sir, I was… remembering" Rex responded.

The Commander nodded, waking up and realizing that you have had both legs and an arm blown off along with your lungs and throat being damaged to the point of needing a Respirator Implant permanently was not pleasant.

"I understand, I came to tell you that you are now officially back on active duty, how to you feel?" the Commander asked.

Rex got of the bed with a notable clank, stretched a bit and looked the Commander in the eyes as he brought up his metal hand and clenched it into a fist.

"I feel like getting some payback on those Alien fucks"

.

(1): From Generator Rex.

.


	7. Medical Report 2

Medical Report 31.

Subject: Rex Salazar,

Occupation: XCOM Soldier.

Injuries: Both legs have been blown of, left arm is too damaged to save and needs to be amputated, right arm is broken in three places, fractures in several bones in the whole body, internal bleeding and severe concussion, burst eardrums and 2rd-degree burns spread out over 40 percent of his entire body with some 3rd-degree in a few places, hot alien alloy shard was lodged into throat and then swallowed but went down wrong pipe.

Cause: Pointblank Alien Grenade Detonation.

.


	8. A Moment in Genetics

' _Genetic Modification is 94.7 Percent Complete'_

' _Brain Activity: Normal'._

' _Heart Rate: Normal'._

' _Overall Status: Stable'._

Dr. Rebecca Holiday(1) read the text on a computer screen, this was not the first time she administered a Gene Mod even if she personally felt somewhat uneasy about tampering with genetics to this degree,

Just where was the line drawn, how much could you change a person until they stopped being 'human' and what exactly defined what even being 'human' was?

Genetics, Actions, Thoughts, Feelings… a Soul?

In all honesty, she would have preferred not working in either the Genetics or Cybernetics Labs but she was one of the world's leading experts on Nanite-technology, making her one of the best to work with MELD, so she can't really say no, not just because it could be considered treason but also since she'd blame herself if something would go wrong.

That goes double in this case as she have become close friends with Maddie Fenton and really didn't want to tell her something bad had happened to her son.

 _*DING*_

' _Genetic Modification is 100 Percent Complete'_

' _Muscle Fiber Density (Full Body Version) Mod is a Success'_

The orange liquid was drained out of the tank and machines started to open it up.

Danny being used to the procedure by now calmly walked forward so the tubes detached from him after which he stretched his newly augmented muscles, feeling like he could bench-press an elephant (sadly the Mod didn't increase his strength THAT much).

Dr. Holiday rolled her eyes.

"If you're done admiring yourself then go see your mother so she'll know you are both alive and tentacle-free" she told him.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Right, I'll do that" and headed out of the lab.

Dr. Holiday called after him.

"And put on some pants!"

.

(1): From Generator Rex.


	9. Covert Operations Report 1

Covert Operations Report 4.

"Week two, EXALT is still unaware of my infiltration and I have uncovered more information on what basically is EXALT's version of the Council, the Consortium.

Comprise of five members, all most likely rich and/or influential as they are EXALT's funders.

The Russian: Real name unknown, evidence and rumors point to being a big name on the worldwide black-market.

Viggo Grimborn(1): A wealthy, Norwegian businessman who works with oil and minerals, is rumored to involved in illegal activities such as poaching endangered animals to auction off on the black market.

? : Japanese Woman, apparently works in the arms dealing and shipping industry.

Vladimir Masters(2): Millionaire Vlad Masters, a man with his fingers in multiple companies and a creepy obsession with Madeline Fenton, he is notably vain and likes to show off his wealth at social events but for some reason has avoided both public eye and people in general including his own employees for the past month, the reason for this seems to be that Dr. Animo screwed when giving Vlad a Gene Mod, resulting in deformities such as unnatural skin color, fangs, completely red eyes.

Doctor Aloysius James Animo(3): The disgraced scientist who was caught preforming illegal genetic experiments, escaped arrest and disappeared, his current appearance makes it clear that he has been preforming genetic experiments on himself, information gathered suggests that his 'seat' at the Consortium only belongs to him as long as he remains EXALT's head scientist and that he is currently in danger of losing to a man named Van Kleiss(4) who unlike Animo focuses on Alien technology rather than Genetics, seeing as he made an enemy of Vladimir chances of him staying Head Scientist is rather low.

The likely 'soon to be' Head of Scientist Van Kleiss is a Dutch scientist with a strange possibly alien gauntlet-like device, not much more is known about him at the moment.

Further investigation is required but I fear that some people are starting to grow suspicious of me, I may need to be extracted soon.

.

(1): From How to Train you Dragon.

(2): From Danny Phantom.

(3): From Ben 10.

(4): From Generator Rex.

.


	10. Research Report 2

Research Proposal, Codename: Doggy.

"The alien drones we have seen are not all that dangerous themselves but ignoring them can prove a fatal mistake given their ability to support other alien robots, I along with a few other believe that support such as that would be an advantage too good to ignore, it is our belief that we can with the enough understanding of alien robotics can create something even more advance than the S.H.I.V., a Specialized Support Drone capable of both military and medical support out on the field" – From: Hiro Hamada(1), Research and Engineering.

Project Cost: 1 Drone Wreck + 1 Seeker Wreck.

.

Project Report, Codename: Doggy.

After much work the GREMLIN prototype "ROV-R" is deemed a success, possessing high mobility and the most advanced human A.I. to date, these Specialized Support Drones are fully capable of providing military, medical and technical aid, however when out in the field it would be best to pair it with someone with at least basic mechanical knowledge in the event that the GREMLIN would require maintenance while on a mission.

Items Unlocked: GREMLIN.

Foundry Projects Unlocked: GREMLIN Mark II.

.

(1): From Big Hero 6.

.


	11. Mission Report

Mission Report: A.B.A. (Alien Base Assault)

.

Squad Leader/Assault/Ranger: Captain Daniel Fenton,

Assault-MEC Trooper: Sergeant Rex Salazar,

Support: Sergeant Benjamin Tennyson,

Support/Specialist: Corporal Hiro Hamada,

Heavy: Lieutenant Astrid Hofferson(1),

Sniper/Sharpshooter: Lieutenant Jackson Overland Frost(2),

.

With the 'Skeleton Key' the team was able to gain access to the hidden Alien Compound located in Bactria,

The team moved through the hostile base with admirable efficiency, Overland took full advantage of his flight capabilities in position himself, his excellent accuracy with his custom Blue-Laser Sniper Rifle proved devastating when combined with the recon provided by the GEMLIN deployed by Hamada as a scout,

Fenton once again showed his natural leadership by keeping his troops in line even after finding many of the abducted people from around the world, (additional teams were later dispatched to retrieve them)

Disaster almost struck in the form of three alien we have only encountered one before, this trio of 'Berserkers' had managed to remain undetected and charged forward, flanking the soldiers on ground level while Overland was kept occupied by a Heavy Floater,

Luckily Tennyson halted them with the quick use of a pair of Flash bang and Needle grenades, giving Hofferson and Salazar the time needed to get into position and gun them down with their heavy weaponry,

The team continued making their way through the compound, using brilliant tactics to advance with minimum risk to the team, sadly both Hamada's right arm and Laser Rifle was damaged by a Mechtoid, limiting him to supporting his team with only his pistol, GREMLIN and a single Medikit for the remaining part of the mission,

The Hybrid Skin Mark II Gene Mod(3) proved its worth by allowing Fenton to detect a total of five Seekers hidden in a room with two Sectoids which the team had just entered, something that could have ended with severe injuries or even death of most if not all members of the team,

Eventually the team arrived at the compound's central command, discovering both a device of apparent importance as well as the same kind of Mind-controlling Sectoid that the ones which almost wiped out an entire team so early on in this war,

The Sectoid 'Commander' attempted to use its psionic power on Captain Fenton, however it not only proved highly ineffective but due to the Neural Feedback caused by one of Fenton's Gene Mods, the alien was injured in the attempt.

Captain Daniel Fenton proceeded to get in close range and used the Arc Thrower to knock the enemy unconscious, securing both a captive and the device.

Mission Complete.

Note: Due to the resistance to the Enemy's mind control as well as his near unnatural talent for inspiring teammates, it highly recommended that Daniel Fenton be tested for latent psionic abilities in the Psionic Labs that was completed shortly before the beginning of the mission.

.

(1): From How to Train your Dragon,

(2): From Rise of the Guardians,

(3): Fusion of both Skin Mods,

.


	12. Finance Report 2

Finance Report 3A:4.

The Vishkar Corporation(1).

Despite the majority of its income being based on Architecture and Construction, after growing to a multinational corporate entity the Vishkar Corporation has expressed their wish to expand out into new fields and have offered their support in exchange for several pieces of Alien technology from UFO Flight Computers to Alien Entertainment.

Their support includes monthly funds, aid in any kind of construction and access to any technology developed from the Alien artifacts; they claim to be focusing on achieving holographic, sonic and light-bending related technology.

It has been decided to accept this partnership and a number of artifacts are being sent to their main base of operation in Southern India.

.

(1): From Overwatch.

.


	13. Covert Operations Report 2

Covert Operations Report 7.

Recent failures have caused notable tension within EXALT, the death of a Consortium member not only harmed their funding but left a power vacuum which several EXALT members wishes to fill.

Also I have learned that one of the scientist working here is Blackmailed into doing so, this man is Caesar Salazar(1), the older brother of our own Rex Salazar whom Caesar believed to be a prisoner of EXALT, I have made contact and convinced him of Rex safety, Caesar then informed me of Covert Operative Jenifer Hallgaro(2)'s fate.

After contact was lost it was assumed she had been killed, I have learned that she is in fact alive and held captive in this very same EXALT facility where she three days ago was sent to its Genetics Lab to be used as a Test subject for a new experimental Chryssalid-based Gene Mod so that EXALT will know if it is ready to be used on their troops,

I request an Extraction team for myself, Dr. Salazar and Operative Hallgaro, as soon as possible.

.

(1): From Generator Rex.

(2): Cricket from Generator Rex, sure you can figure out what side-effect the Gene mod will have.

.


	14. Research Report 3

Research Proposal, Codename: God's Vestment.

"Several of the researches and engineers have apparently been theorizing and doing research on an idea together for a while now, apparently during their free time they would talk about making an armor that would help make the 'Ultimate' soldier who would basically be a kind of Super Hero.

It was mostly a joke at first but recently with all the progress made, it became more and more possible to actually archive, as such they have submitted their ideas and designs along with the request to be approved of.

Looking at the designs submitted and it is clear that this project, both research and the actual creation of the armor will be very costly,

But if the Armor turns out even half as good as intended, then it would be a game changer. - From: Research Division.

Project Cost: 15 Elerium, 15 Alloys, 1 Fusion Core, 1 Cyberdisc Wreck, 1 Seeker Wreck, 1 Mechtoid Core,

.

Project Report, Codename: God's Vestment.

Undeniably our most powerful armored suit, this equipment possesses soundless yet fast and agile flight capability, an advanced cloaking device and has experimental warp technology, permitting the wearer to briefly change dimensional phase and effortlessly pass right through obstacles, these three features essentially makes the wearer a living phantom.

The suit is both light and very durable as well as serves to amplify the wearer's psionic abilities through a system modeled after the alien's own cybernetic implants.

It possesses a Tactical Visor with HUD capable of rapid scanning, multiple vision modes, and targeting aid and there is a respirator integrated into the mouth section,

However, it should be noted, this armor can only be equipped by a soldier found to have Psionic abilities, Notably Strong one at that.

Item Unlocked: Psi-Alpha Armor/Phantom Armor Cost: 10 Elerium, 10 Alloys, 1 Fusion Core, 1 Cyberdisc Wreck, 2 Seeker Wrecks, 1 Mechtoid Core, 1 Respirator Implant, 1 Ghost and Psi Armor.

(Looks like the Icarus Armor in XCOM2 but with the helmet being replaced by the Tactical Visor used by Soldier 76 from Overwatch, the coloring can be changed)

.


	15. Future Crossover Sequel

.

BASIC OVERVIEW OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED.

.

During or as a result of some of the missions, XCOM ended up getting more help from the normal people, such as mechanics willing to join as engineers, doctors as scientists, mercenaries as soldiers and private companies willing to give funding and resources, this allows XCOM to progress faster and even set up secondary HQs in some of the Council Nations,

Both crashed and landed UFOs and the base in the Alien Base Assault mission are studied and either taken apart for further study and resources or repaired and repurposed for XCOM use,

.

The Vishkar Corporation of southern India supports XCOM with funds and buys Alien Entertainment tech and develops holographic, sonic and light bending technology from it,

The Caduceus Hospital in Switzerland supports XCOM both in researching Alien Biology and treating their soldiers, they also buys Alien Stasis Tank and Surgery tech which they develop improved medical technology from it,

Toyota Motor of Japan supports XCOM with funds and engineers and buys UFO parts and develops the world's first Hover car from it,

.

When the Temple ship starts to self-destruct, 'The Volunteer' prepares to sacrifice himself/herself to save the Earth but manages to turn off the self-destruct just in time and pilots the heavily damaged but still extremely valuable ship back to Earth where he/she emergency land/crashes in America near the Nevada test site,

After that the Alien's where notable disorganized and desperate, with the Uber Ethereal dead there was only five left to lead the invasion, contact was made with certain humans leading to the creation of ADVENT, this proved only somewhat effective as ADVENT helped them hide and had access to their technology but attempts to get support from the public or governments failed thanks to XCOM having kept the world as calm and safe as possible, videos of Terror attacks also helped convince people that the Aliens were no good as ADVENT claims, ADVENT was labeled a Terrorist organization and traitors to humanity, while ADVENT using mind control managed to gain control of a None-council country's government where they were able to hide as XCOM hunted them as they kept trying to gain an advantage, bases were built and troops like Vipers, Faceless, ADVENT soldiers, Archons, Evolved Sectoids and more were sent and the mysterious 'Avatar' Project was in progress,

Still XCOM would not give up and eventually the almost complete underwater base is discovered and assaulted,

In the end after one and half year of hiding, ADVENT and their Alien masters are finally defeated for good, Humanity was victorious.

.

.

The Era of Human Progress,

All the Countries in the world come together and forms 'The Alliance' with the Council becoming the head of the new government and XCOM being in charge of the military and global security,

Remaining hostile Aliens are taken down and the Earth is fortified for any possible future hostilities,

Chryssalid specie wiped out in the wild, only captured remain for reasons such as to study,

All kinds of research is done and many great things are achieved, more and more discoveries and progress makes life better for all such as the Vishkar Corporation releases their latest Holographic Entertainment to the public, Caduceus Hospital cures both Cancer and Aids and Toyota Motor releases the first Hover Car to the public,

XCOM succeeds in artificially recreating Elerium,

Elerium generators become used worldwide solving any energy problems and making fossil fuel a thing of the past,

Research in Terraforming and restoring the Earth begins,

XCOM succeeds in artificially recreating MELD,

Caduceus Hospital makes Cybernetics available to crippled civilians,

Psionic Gate technology successfully reversed engineered,

Psionic testing become available to the public,

Humanity makes plan to explore beyond their planted and eventually beyond their solar system,

Sahara desert successfully converted into a rainforest,

Gene Mods becomes available to the public,

Gene Mods and to a lesser degree Cybernetics becomes regulated by the government, (some people went a little overboard with it)

Vishkar Corporation develops hard-light construct technology,

Humanity starts exploring out into the stars,

Research into the Terraforming and Colonization of other planets begins,

Alien ruins on Mars discovered,

Mass Relay Discovered,

(XCOM AND MASS EFFECT CROSSOVER)

.

.


	16. XCOM EFFECT

A more detailed chapter of the humanity that replaces the cannon alliance in Mass Effect,

Info on the Goverment, Humanity, Science/Technology, a timeline with some notable things and a bit of Ethereal History, also a few things below that since i figured why not,

.

.

.

2012 First Contact (the Year when XCOM: Enemy Unknown was released).

2014-2015 the Conquest of the Temple Ship, Fall of ADVENT and Victory over the Ethereal.

2016-2157 the Era of Human Progress.

2157 Second Contact.

.

CODEX, The Government: Founded near the end of the 'Ethereal War', the 'Sol Alliance (later renamed Systems Alliance after the first extrasolar colony had been successfully established, but is mostly just called the Alliance)' is led by a parliament called the Council.

This Council represented by a 'President/Chairman/Spokesman' is comprised of two sets of 'Seats', the first being the Representative Seats with the holders being those chosen to represent the Alliance's planets and colonies,

The second set are the Department Sets with the holders being or representing the Heads of the Departments which are mostly XCOM Sub-Branches formed after being put in charge of several things such as the Alliance's Military, Security, Research and Development,

The Departments are: SAINT, Providence, Cerberus, Research and Development, GAIA, Production and Logistics,

SAINT: The Health, Medical and Genetics department in charge of the government-funded Healthcare and Hospitals available to all citizen and has the job of keeping an eye on humanity, its genetics and overall health, they will monitor the number of people living in an area/on a planet/in a solar system, they will keep track of who has Gene Mods and which Mods they are, they will be on the lookout for any new diseases that could appear after people colonize a new planet or encounter something new, they will search for mutations, birth defects and inherited Gene Mods to see what needs to be fixed and what can help the human race evolve further not just a people but as a species.

Providence: This is the department of Local Law Enforcement, Justice and Security, basically the Police, Detectives, Firemen and the like, dealing with normal crimes and problems that don't involve Alien invaders or require an army to solve,

Cerberus: The Intelligence department, reconnaissance, infiltration, espionage, counter-intelligence, foreign intelligence, military intelligence, subterfuge, hacking, theft, sabotage, torture and interrogation and even assassination, this is the department that makes sure that XCOM is always four steps ahead any possible enemy that might appear and why said enemy should fear what might hide in the shadows,

Research and Development: Not much to say, whenever something new appears it is studied then studied again, theories are made and tested, attempts at improving things are made, ideas for new inventions are put to the test and so on, pretty standard but no less important than any other department.

GAIA: The Department of Environmental Observation, Preservation, Terraforming and Colonization, long term goal seems to be turning every planet and moon in the galaxy into another home for humanity, whenever a new habitable planet is found they will study it, its ecosystem, wildlife, atmosphere, gravity and anything else that may be of interest, planets are rated on a 0(near uninhabitable) to 5(Just like or Even Better than Earth) scale of how habitable they are and GAIA is constantly trying to find ways to make dead worlds into life sustaining ones as well as trying to improve the less comfortable ones into paradise planets.

Production and Logistics: This Department is in charge of resources, economy, military supply lines, trade routes, transportation systems, nationalized industries and other assets and programs essential to the continued functions of the Alliance.

Nearly everything in the Alliance is under heavy security and regulations but somehow without causing people to feel oppressed or controlled as it is all mostly based on common sense.

.

CODEX, Humanity: The Threat of Extinction or Enslavement, The Genetic and Cybernetic Possibilities from MELD, The Discovery of Humanity's Psionic Potential, The Means to Colonize other Planets, Evolution was all but assured,

Gene Mods, Augments, and Psi-testing while regulated was made available to the public and despite some protests were quickly accepted for a few reasons ranging from 'XCOM uses them, why not us?' to 'it is the Holy Grail of Darwinism', any violent protest groups were labeled terrorists much like EXALT and ADVENT and taken down hard, leaving only the peaceful protest groups who really are peaceful and do not try to blow things up to get their way,

Gene Mods have improved both in quality as well as adaptability as more Mods of the same type can be combined or layered on top of each other, Gene Mods are regulated and divided into categories such Cosmetic Mods, Medical Mods, Combat Mods and Convenience Mods, these are in turn labeled as either Civilian Mods or Military Mods with the latter obviously being restricted to XCOM,

Examples,

Cosmetic Mods focus mainly on a person's appearance; you can get mods to get or get rid of moles, freckles and birthmarks, mods to have blue skin, glowing green hair, eyes with slit pupils and you can even get horns, a tail or other kinds of extra body parts,

Convenience Mods are the kind which actually does something useful, not anything dangerous to others like Combat Mods but rather things like Improved Immune System, Underwater Breathing, Safely consume saltwater, Improved Digestive System or even conduct Photosynthesis.

There is a slight chance of Gene Mods being inherited, becoming a natural trait which will continue to be passed on to future generations just like skin or eye color, traits like these are notable easier to duplicate into others as they are naturally attuned to the human physiology allowing others to pass them on and making the trait become universal for the human species, when this happens it is called assimilation (so for example you'd say Humanity assimilated the ability to conduct Photosynthesis),

Many more Gene Mods have been made since the War from studying the ecosystem and wildlife of both Earth and other planets, Examples of Gene Mods based on Earth Animals are,

Hyper-Photoreceptors: Grants the use of twelve types of cone-cells (which is used to see color and normal humans only have three types of) like the Mantis shrimp and increases the actual number of cone-cells allowing a human to see up to three times as much detail similar to that of an Eagle,

Self-Immunizing: Grants the Possum's ability to produce the LTNF (Lethal Toxin Neutralizing Factor) protein,

Augments are now primarily used as prostheses to replace lost limbs, there are still military type augments but they are more along the lines of enhancing the soldiers themselves (like Deus Ex and Metal Gear cyborgs) rather than simply allow them to pilot MECs as they and similar technologies have advanced to the point where augments are no longer needed for that, although there are certain MECs and other things which needs specialized augments to operate, another improvement to augments are that they are no longer incompatible with Psionics or Gene Mods,

Psionics is a power all humans have but most human's psionic abilities are so weak that they might as well stay dormant if not for the fact that their children have notably higher chance of having stronger Psionic powers than they would have otherwise, currently only about one out of every one hundredth human has the potential to awaken any noteworthy Psionic abilities in the Psionic Facilities but it is theorized that eventually all humans with be born with strong Psionic powers, significant research has been made into the field of Psionology to uncover all the secrets of Humanity's 'Gift'.

Humanity has spread to multiple planets, colonizing them in surprisingly large numbers but then, even with the deaths during the Ethereal War reaching close to one and a half billion there was still more than six billion left which close to Three Times what the Earth could safely sustain without risk of things such as food shortage or harming the ecosystem for various reasons, add the fact that humanity has had two population booms after the War and the habitable planets were put to good use.

.

CODEX, Science and Technology: To say that human science and technology has advanced is like saying the sun is hot, the technology of the Ethereal were beyond anything humanity had and if they not cared about keeping humanity alive to 'uplift' them then they could have easily destroyed us at the beginning of the War, but they didn't and that gave humanity time, time to survive, think and adapt, with just scraps and fragments of Ethereal tech XCOM scientists made hundreds of years' worth of progress in weeks and when the soldiers started to capture aliens and secure downed spaceships it was even more, bit by bit closing the wide technological gap between us and the enemy as we even started to step into whole new fields of science we've never even touched before like Psionic Technology.

Eventually the Temple Ship was claimed, a goldmine of scientific wonders.

Since then Humanity has come close to the level of the Ethereal, in some cases matched or even surpassed them as the Ethereal had grown stagnant, their long lifespan and arrogance making them slow to change and blind to many possibilities,

Humanity however is ambitious, curious, imaginative and willing to try and push past limits, with all the advancements it became possible to take Science-fiction and remove the fiction part, ideas and inspiration already available in movies, games and other forms of entertainment as can be seen from things like the Alliance's ships that while clearly made using Ethereal/Human technology also greatly resembles Terran and Protoss ships from Starcraft or Republic and Empire ships from Starwars just to give a few examples,

Suddenly things like flying the USS Enterprise, wielding a Lightsaber and so much more stopped being mere childhood dreams.

.

.

Era of Human Progress timeline, 2016-2157,

2016: The Vishkar Corporation releases their latest creation the D-Light to the public at the beginning of the year, four months later Caduceus Hospital cures both Cancer and Aids and Toyota Motor releases the first Hover Car to the public two weeks after that,

(CODEX: Humanity's version of Alien Entertainment, a hallucinogenic drug in the form of a lightshow called 'D-Light' short for Dream Light and sounds like Delight.

It induces a euphoric state, stimulating different kinds of positive sensations, emotions and the like while numbing any negative ones, it is clean with no side effect like addiction or anything, making it great not only for entertainment but also for things like therapy,

It has several settings which causes different 'feels' such as 'Erotic' that stimulates sexual pleasure, 'motherly comfort' with gives the warm and safe feeling of a mother's embrace and so on,

It also can play music and release scents to go with the 'feels', using it is often referred to as 'Tasting the Colors of the Light'),

2016: The Vishkar Corporation, Caduceus Hospital, Toyota Motor, several others and most of the world's banks entered an agreement with the Government which while not completely Nationalized them did give significant control and authority to the Council.

2016-2017: Psionic testing was announced to become available to the public shortly before New Year but the facilities needed for it were not ready until two months later.

2018: Elerium is successfully recreated by humans, leading to the construction and worldwide use of Elerium generators solving any energy problems and making fossil fuel a thing of the past,

(CODEX: Creating their own Elerium was something XCOM desperately wanted the moment they learned of it but it wasn't until a certain bit of the Temple Ship's Data was decoded that it was learned that Elerium was made from three things, the first being Water, the second could strangely enough be a wide variety of things ranging from what can actually be found in common trash like plastic bottles to more dangerous things like Uranium, the third and most important thing however turned out to be Psionic Energy,

It was then put through a procedure (very secret but is rumored to involve Creating and Collapsing a Dimensional Rift) which notably alters the atomic structure of the material used while converting the Psi-energy and less than one percent of the matter into a very potent kind of anti-matter like energy which is fused to the material, transforming it to the nearly inexhaustible source of power that is Elerium),

2018: The Great Elerium Cleanup, after it was known what could be used to create it, Environmentalists launched a global cleanup campaign that was supported and funded by the government, City Dumps, Landfills and the Great garbage patches in the Oceans, all was cleaned up and put to good use,

2019: Spurred on by recent Environmental success, significant support and research into the Terraforming and Restoration of Earth begins,

2021: Creation of MELD is achieved, leading to Augments and Gene Mods becoming available to the public under government regulation,

(CODEX: A total of two MELD Manufacturing Devices were found on the Temple ship but both were damaged, eventually after significant studying and testing they succeeded in repairing the least damaged one, the remaining one was taken apart for further study which lead to the creation of inferior but functioning Human made MELD Machines),

2022: Several diseases and disabilities are cured including blindness and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis,

2023: Further research into Hyperwave technology leads to both improved phase-shifting based stealth field tech as well as the discovery of dimensional phase-shifting AKA intangibility technology,

(CODEX: Ever since XCOM acquired and started studying the Hyperwave Beacon, the possibilities of utilizing Dimensions beyond our own became open to us, the only two dimensions humanity has managed to connect with and have any real success with have been dubbed: Hyperspace (Used for Hyperwave communications technology and Hyperdrive transportation technology) and Subspace (Used for Phase-shifting technology and Psionic Gate technology),

2024: GAIA starts their biggest project yet, Terraforming the Sahara desert into a rainforest,

2026: The creation of a spaceship meant to leave Earth and explore the Solar system and beyond into the rest of the Local Cluster begins,

2028: The SSE( **S** ol Alliance **S** pace **E** xplorer) Enterprise is launched,

2028: Breakthrough in Psionic Technology with the creation of Animalismateria and with it, Psi-Rubber and Psionite Crystal,

(CODEX: Animalismateria, also called Brain Clay, the original prototype created by Dr. Vahlen was basically just slightly altered and cloned Ethereal Brain Tissue but it was not used since it like most organic matter decayed over time, another problem was that prolonged or extreme use also caused it to breakdown,

Eventually a way to alter the tissue into a semi-inorganic state using MELD during the cloning procedure was found and resulted in a clay-like substance which will dry into a durable and none-decaying rubbery material called Psi-Rubber and after further experimentation another kind of Brain Clay was made, the main difference being that this version was Silicon-based instead of Carbon, the result was that instead of rubber, when it dried it crystalized into a Quartz-like crystal named Psionite Crystal,

Due to their properties both are like amplifiers but the Rubber is mainly used like a conductive wire while the Crystal is mostly used like a battery, these materials quickly became common in Psionic Technology and are seen as proof that Humans can surpass the Ethereal in their own fields of science)

2030: GAIA's Sahara Rainforest project shows very positive results, leading to it requesting and being granted the chance to launch Terraforming and Colonization efforts to both Mars and Venus,

(CODEX: One of GAIA's methods of Terraforming planets without atmosphere or ecosystem involves depositing large quantities of water and gases onto the planet, after which GET (Genetically Engineered for Terraforming) Algae are added that will lay the foundation for an ecosystem which GAIA can further build upon with fish, plants, bugs and so on),

2030: Psionic Gate Technology is successfully revered engineered,

2030: The Network Project is proposed and authorized,

2030: The Construction of Gas and Metal Mining Facilities on both Jupiter and Saturn is proposed and authorized, it is believed that the facilities will take at least three years to be completed,

2032: The Mirror Force Module is made,

(CODEX: The result of the Yata no Kagami Project, when added to a shield generator this piece of Psionic Technology adds another layer of shielding, this layer is special since it doesn't block but instead grants the Projectile Reflection ability displayed by the Ethereal to Ships, MECs, Tanks and so on, while very useful it is also very limited as it can only reflect one or maybe two shots before breaking and takes a long time to recharge),

2033: GAIA's Sahara Rainforest project is complete, similar projects are started on several barren locations around the world and the 'Redeeming Phoenix Project' begins,

(CODEX: The Redeeming Phoenix Project is based on the idea of bringing back species that went extinct due to human activities such as the Bluebuck, Goff's pocket gopher, Big-eared hopping mouse, Laughing owl, Quagga, Northern Sumatran rhinoceros and of course the Dodo,

Using cloning and possibly minor genetic engineering it would be possible to bring back these as well as others, this project is meant to go hand-in-hand with GAIA's Terraforming efforts by not only bringing the species back on Earth but also giving them a new beginning elsewhere on other planets),

2033: A method to manufacture a metal superior to the Cydonium that the Ethereal used is found, this new metal is over three times more durable, has twice as high melting point, only half as heavy and nearly completely impervious to magnetism, it was named Vahlshenium after Moira Vahlen and Raymond Shen,

2034: Shield Generators are improved and now provide significant more protection against both kinetic and energy based damage,

2034: The 'A.I. Core Algorithm' is created and made mandatory for all A.I.s and with it the use of 'Cognitive Impression Modeling' and creation of 'Smart' A.I.s became possible,

(CODEX: Originally started by Raymond Shen and Tadashi Hamada who created the Chess Playing A.I. 'Julian' and the robotic healthcare companion 'Baymax' respectively, the advancement of this field of research was slowed due to the large number of limitations and security measures to avoid a 'Skynet' event were A.I.s would turn against Humanity after becoming advanced enough,

The Algorithm was eventually created by robotics genius Hiro Hamada, this 'Core' is used as the base upon with the rest of an A.I's programing was built, the Core has a wide array of failsafe and safety protocols to prevent the A.I. from malfunctioning, being hacked or corrupted in any other way and as it is the base of all the programing it is impossible to remove or disable without completely destroying everything else,

The Core is highly adaptable, capable of being used together with almost any kind of programing including 'Cognitive Impression Modeling' which until now could not be used due to the uninhibited matrix design created being too much for anything else to handle,

Unlike the 'Dumb' A.I.s such as S.H.I.V.s that cannot learn, act or think anything that is outside of their set limits, only appearing to be intelligent and being without actual self-awareness, the 'Smart' A.I.s are capable of intellectual development, allowing them to both learn from and adapt to situations and events, being for all intent and purpose living, sentient beings themselves,

The first 'Smart' A.I. was created with Cognitive Impression Modeling from Hiro's own wife, Riley Hamada Née Anderson, who had her brain safely scanned and her neural pathways mapped over the course of two whole years, it is currently debatable if this should be classified as Psionic Technology, Psionic Bio-Technology or as something else, given the nature, result of and Psionic equipment used for Cognitive Impression Modeling,

The A.I was named 'Cortana' after a famous video game A.I.

Due to how 'Smart' A.I.s are meant only for the most important of roles such as being the 'Intelligence' of important ships and facilities, the number of 'Smart' A.I.s is rather small),

2035: Explorations to two nearby Solar systems are made, one fleet lead by the Enterprise and the other by the Millennium Falcon,

2035: The Enterprise exploration fleet discovers a nearby System with five planets, the System and it's Sun was named Rhea, from closest to farthest from the sun,

Hecate: Uranus sized Gas Giant with a Saturn-like asteroid ring,

Prometheus and Epimetheus: Two Terrestrial Planets of slightly larger size than Mars about the same distance from the star but on opposite sides of it, Prometheus is a level three Habitable Planet and Epimetheus has a small level one habitable moon called Pandora with a dextro-protein based ecosystem,

Selene: Mercury sized Ice Giant,

Perses: Neptune sized Ice Giant with a Saturn-like of ice asteroids,

(Named after Titans much like how Sol's planets were named after Roman Gods),

2035: The Millennium Falcon exploration fleet also discovers a System with six planets, from closets to farthest from the sun,

Nathreza: A Neptune sized Terrestrial Planet that is unlikely to ever become habitable due to being so close to the sun, has an equally inhospitable small moon named Xoroth,

Draenor: A Terrestrial Planet half the size of Uranus and is a level three, bordering on four habitable planet with a Saturn-like asteroid ring, has similar environment to Earth but with slightly higher gravity and has an orange colored sky instead of blue as a result of the planet's magnetic field and certain elements in the atmosphere,

Azeroth: A level five habitable Terrestrial Planet three times the size of Earth with two moons, the White Lady and Blue Child, Azaroth's environment is almost identical to that of Earth's,

(Its name is due to one of the explores noting that the geography was very similar to something seen in a Game called Warcraft only missing a giant whirlpool between the large continents, this lead to all the planets being given 'WoW' world names)

Argus: A level five habitable Terrestrial Planet only slightly larger that Earth, has four ice and two terrestrial moons, has a similar 'looking' environment to Earth but the ecosystem is based on a strange mix of both levo and dextro-proteins (luckily, a bit of research done on local wildlife leads to Gene Mods that make Dextro-proteins safe for humans), slightly weaker gravity and the sky has a purplish-pink color to it,

K'aresh: A strange Gas and Ice Mix Giant the size of Neptune,

Fanlin'Deskor: A Terrestrial Planet the size of Venus that while capable of sustaining life and has a functioning ecosystem it is uninhabitable to humans without Gene Mods specifically for living on it and even with the Mods it is still rather uncomfortable and unhealthy without some kind of Environment Suit due to the high-pressure, high-gravity and ammonia-based ecology it has,

The sun was named 'Naaru' and the System itself 'Blizzard',

2036: Notable Colonization efforts are put into Draenor, Azeroth and Argus, as is Prometheus but not to the same extent while Epimetheus and Pandora are targeted for Terraforming.

2039: The Colony 'Stormwind' on Azeroth and the Colony 'Orgrimmar' on Draenor are founded,

2040: The 'Mac'Aree' Colony on Argus is founded,

2042: The Azeroth colony 'Dalaran' and the Prometheus colony 'Ripley' are founded,

2042: New Superconductive metal is discovered on Epimetheus and is named 'Epimethium',

(CODEX: 'Epimethium' is deemed the Perfect Conductor as it was discovered that this white steel-like metal has exactly zero electrical resistance, allowing a steady current within to flow without losing energy to resistance, generating any heat or letting the current dissipate and instead flow indefinitely within the conductor until acted upon by an external force,

It also had a constant magnetic flux, the magnetic flux within is always constant with time with any external field applied to it having no effect on its internal field configuration),

2045: Mars becomes a level two habitable planet while Venus becomes a level three leading to minor Colonization efforts,

2045: Mars Colonization put on hold after Alien Ruins of None-Ethereal Origins are found on Mars,

2045: Knowledge of Mass Effect, Element Zero and Mass Relays is discovered, Ethereal History Data makes mention of these things as well as a great danger associated with them, expansion is halted until further notice and more effort is put into the fortification of current Alliance Systems, the Alliance Military and research into Mass Effect technology, both how to use it and how to beat it,

2045: Charon Relay found and put under guard, no relays are found in either the Blizzard or Rhea Systems,

2046: The Mass Support Core is created,

(CODEX: A device that generates and uses mass effect fields to lighten and accelerate the ship, lessening the burden on its engines and Hyperdrive as well as increasing its mobility, could potentially be used for FTL travel on its own but it is generally a better idea to use the Elerium based Hyperdrive for a few reasons, one being that unlike Elerium there currently is no way to synthesis Element Zero),

2050: The Network Project is finished,

(CODEX: Created by some of Humanity's greatest minds, the Network has just two functions, Communication and Transportation, based on both Hyperwave technology and Psionic Gate Technology, this will allow near instantaneous communication with no range limit that cannot be jammed, spied on or in any other way interfered with by outside influence as well as a 'Gate' system that will allow instantaneous travel from point A to point B, there are two types of Gates,

The first is the 'Stationary' Gate connected to a Gate Ring, a structure on a planet or large ships that generates a kind of psionic rift in space-time that will transport the use to another Gate in an instant even if it is on the other side of the Milky Way or even another Galaxy altogether (this idea was inspired by a show called Star Gate),

The second is the 'Mobile' Gate, this one has no Gate Ring or structure but is created by a Gate Projector, this Projector is mostly meant to be installed into ships as doing so will allow it to open a pair of connected rifts at any given locations within range with said range being close to anywhere in the same solar system as it, an example of how this can be used is that troops on a hostile planet can be quickly evacuated back onto the ship even if it they are on opposite sides of the solar system),

2051: The Network is connected to all Colonies,

2054: Plans for the 'Hyperion' are made and construction begins,

2055: The first Sym-Bio-Suit is made,

(CODEX: On Argus a fascinating life form was discovered, research shows that it is somewhat similar to both lichen and moss but at the same time very different, the 'Symoss' as it was called is rather common on Argus and it can be found attached to many of the animals living there, this symbiotic plant grows on other beings and uses them as transports to help it spread, they do conduct photosynthesis but also feed on their host for certain nourishments in exchange they supply their host with Microorganisms named 'Microsyms', these Microsyms adapts to the host's body and boosts the efficiency of its biological systems (including but not limited to: the Circulatory, Digestive, Reproductive, Respiratory, Nervous, Endocrine and Immune System), the Symoss also seems to monitor its host as it will supply extra Mircosyms if it detects above average adrenaline which would suggest the host is in danger and it will stop feeding if the host is seems to be starving itself, the Symoss can survive a week without feeding on its host if it can still conduct photosynthesis otherwise it will die in three days,

It was this plant that eventually gave birth to the marvel of Bio-Technology that is the Sym-Bio-Suit; this cottony moss-like living material was created and shaped with genetic engineering into a comfortable Bodysuit that kept the wearer healthy, tests show that Mircosyms have a lifespan of two days and even after removing the suit for one are still strong enough to possibly fight of or at least delay a small amount of deadly poison like Blackwidow venom,

Finally the suit, just like the plant it is mostly made from, is not limited to those of both levo and dextro-protein, it can bond with either one meaning no Gene Mods are needed),

2057: Dalaran becomes the Alliance's top Research Institute for all things Psionic, be it Psionic Technology, Psionology, Psionic Bio-Tech, the Philosophical views on Psionic, Biology of Psionic Beings, Replicating the alien's or Inventing new Psionic abilities and more,

2057: The Mirror Force Module is significantly improved to the point where it is three times better,

2058-2099: Prometheus, Epimetheus, Pandora, Venus, Mars and Earth's Moon (Luna) gain habitability level four, three, three, four, three and two respectively due to GAIA's terraforming efforts, A few more minor and major colonies are established on habitable planets and several Recourse Gathering facilities are built to mine Gas Giants, Ice Giants and Asteroids,

2058-2099: Decent progress is made in several scientific fields, also the Vishkar Corporation finds a way to cause Photon Hardening, allowing them to solidify light in different ways, most common use being creating solid holograms for various purposes, later on this technology along with a few other things was used to create the 'X-Legacy',

(CODEX: The X-Legacy is a large and very advanced training facility that can simulate pretty much any kind of environment, situation and event imaginable, the facility also has the stored memories of several XCOM veterans which allows users to basically 'relive' the Ethereal War and fight in it as if they were there, the simulations are so realistic that it is near impossible to tell the difference allowing people to gain what is basically real-life experience in an artificial and controlled environment, the facility uses everything from Hard-Light Holograms and Psionic Tech to Robotics and Phase-shifting Tech, the Facility was based on the Danger Room from the X-Men franchise),

2100: Plans for the construction of the megastructure, the 'Star Forge' are made and started,

(CODEX: The idea of the Star Forge was based upon the 'Star Forge' from the Star wars fancies, a megastructure capable of 'Star lifting' and then using the matter mined from the star for some purpose, this idea was originally not given much support but due to the shielding necessary to keep it safe from the sun as well as the energy required to pull matter from the sun's own gravity well, but after resent breakthroughs the designs have been upgraded, it now not only has the shields needed but a method to gather the stellar matter with the energy requirement taken care of,

The Forge now has several 'Dyson Rings' around the sun to help power it and can use a Magnetic Projector to create a 'Magnetic Trail' along which it will be much easier to pull the matter from the sun and into the Forge to be processed and either used or sent somewhere else,

(According to popular rumors, the inspiration for the Magnetic Trail came from the movie, Justice League Doom, less popular rumor is that it also inspired the creation of a weapon that does the same thing as in the one in the movie)

2100: The Mass Relay is used and a fleet is sent into the Arcturus system located outside the Local Cluster and once the other side is secured, the Sol Relay is moved far away after which both it and its counterpart are dismantled for resources as not only does the Alliance not need to rely on them but this way it will keep them from being used as a shortcut into the Sol System,

2100: Expansion of the Local Cluster resumes while the Arcturus system is fortified,

2102: The construction of the Arcturus Station begins,

2109: The Arcturus Station is finished,

2112: Another Habitable System is discovered in the Local Cluster, the system and its sun is named Lucas (the captain of the exploration fleet was a huge Starwars fan), its planets from closest to farthest from the sun are,

Mustafar: A Volcanic Terrestrial planet the size of Mercury so hot you can see the glow from space and is filled with Lava, minerals and metal ore, its gravity is a bit stronger than Earth's and even with specialized-for-volcanic-terrain Gene Mods a human couldn't survive there for more than a few hours without the right kind of Environment Suit,

Bespin: A Jupiter sized Gas Giant with a thin stratum of habitable atmosphere, so that it is possible to actually colonize it and classifying it a level one habitable planet, it also has an ice moon and a regular slightly larger moon named Tatooine which was the size of Earth's and was like a giant desert but uninhabitable since there is no atmosphere,

Dantooine, Alderaan and Naboo: Three level five habitable Terrestrial planets, each about the same distance from the sun with Alderaan and Naboo nearly opposite of each other with Dantooine between them but a bit closer to Naboo, all with very similar environments to Earth's with the biggest difference being that,

Dantooine is around the size of Venus with a bit more Grasslands and Steppes, has a Luna sized level four habitable mostly forest covered moon named Kashyyyk,

Alderaan the size of Mars and more Mountainous with three small ice moons named Hoth Alpha, Hoth Beta and Hoth Delta,

Naboo is about the same size as Earth with a dextro-protein based ecosystem and has more Swamps, Hills, Plains and Ocean than the other two as well as a thin Saturn-like asteroid ring,

Kamino: An almost Neptune sized level three habitable Aquatic planet with slightly lower gravity than Earth's and has Saturn-like rings made from both regular and ice asteroids,

Korriban: A Terrestrial planet twice the size of Mars, if its ecosystem had been like Earth's instead of being Silicon-based it would still have been a level zero habitable planet at best, it has almost twice the Earth's gravity and notable weaker protection against solar-radiation, a Cold and dry climate with a somewhat desert-like terrain filled with Mountains, Canyons and Dry riverbeds, it also has thick Saturn-like asteroid rings from which it is not all that uncommon for an asteroid or two to fall down onto the planet,

The Rim: A Giant Saturn-like Asteroid ring which circles around the edge of the entire system and is notable rich in several common and uncommon materials from ranging from iron to element Zero,

2113: Colonization of the Lucas System begins,

2119: The Cerebro Module is made,

(CODEX: The Cerebro is a powerful amplifier that can be built into both buildings and ships, it was designed based on knowledge gained from studying Ethereal Psi-amp technology and also the rare ability to amplify the Psionic abilities of others possessed by such individuals as Annette Durand,

It was made to allow psionic abilities to be used on a much larger scale like in space, it is constructed as a spherical room with a platform in the middle where there is a set, a screen and a helmet,

The user puts on the helmet and enters something similar to a Mind Merge with the Cerebro which helps generate and amplify Psionic Energy, the user then gives will and direction to the massive amount of potent Psionic energy which is sent out through a Psi-Projector/Emitter somewhere on the ship,

This allows the operator to use their psionic abilities to fire giant Null Lances at enemy ships or cast Psi-panic on the enemy ship's entire crew and so on, but this is difficult and mentally taxing, overuse can cause a form of Neural Feedback that will harm and rendered the user unconscious for days if not weeks, meaning only the most powerful Psionic users can safely operate the Cerebro),

2121: The first ship to have a Cerebro Module and be classed as a Psi-Tech based ship is the 'Xavier', a 220m length Stealth Frigate with a Mirror Force Module, a Cloaking field Projector and Personal Cloaking Device but has limited weaponry, the purpose of this ship is to confuse and sabotage the enemy by using things such as Psi-panic and Cyber-warfare while supporting allies by doing things like Cloaking them and using Psi-inspiration,

2121: Construction of the 'Might of Dalaran' begins,

2122-2138: Further expansion, colonization and fortification is made leading to the Euler system in the Arcturus Stream being explored as well as the Exodus Cluster and with it the Utopia and Asgard Systems among other things, if any relays are found they are to be secured and then dismantled, none are found within the Local Cluster,

2139: The 'Might of Dalaran' is finished and given a crew made mostly from Psi Operatives

(CODEX: The Might of Dalaran is the first ever Psi-Tech based Dreadnought, this Prototype vessel's appearance is very similar to that of a Protoss Mothership from Blizzard's Starcraft game (the blue replaced with purple) and will be what future Psi-Dreadnoughts will be based on,

A Ship of 1450m (1.45km) in length that is outfitted with the most advanced technology to date, including a central Cerebro Module connected to three smaller ones in order to cause a Mind Merge with them to further boost any Psionic abilities, both a Psionic Gate Projector and a Psionic Gate Ring, a Dimensional Phase-shifter and an extra powerful Mirror Force Module, while its normal shielding, plasma and laser weaponry is not that more advance than a standard Dreadnought's it can if used correctly cripple or possibly even take out an entire fleet by itself,

CODEX: While many other soldiers and even civilians have notable psionic abilities the Psi Operatives are leagues above them, naturally strong to begin with, artificially enhanced, honed with intense training and then amplified with specialized equipment, they are one of XCOM's elites),

2150: The Star Forge is finished,

2153: The 'Hyperion' is finished,

(CODEX: The Hyperion is the first and only 'Super Dreadnought' class Ship of 3100m (3.1km) in length, named and modeled after the Hyperion in Starcraft (but obviously with an Ethereal/Human tech look) it can function as a mobile base of Operation (so it has living quarters, a lab, armory, communication's center and so on), possesses multiple shield generators linked together into a powerful defensive matrix and is armed with a wide array of laser and plasma weaponry, nuclear missiles and rail guns and much more but its most powerful weapon is the giant Yamato cannon which is rumored to be a new and more powerful version of the particle weapon such as being Subatomic or Antimatter based),

2154: The construction of the Shanxi colony begins, Mass Relay is found,

2157: … Second Contact is made,

.

.

CODEX: Ethereal History,

Despite much data being lost due to the damage the Temple Ship sustained, enough was recovered to gain what is believed to be a rather accurate idea on the Origin of the Ethereal.

We have learned that the Ethereal (real name of the specie still unknown) evolved somewhere between three to four hundred thousand years ago on a planet (location unknown) with slightly weaker gravity and magnetic field than Earth's which made it more vulnerable to solar radiation, despite this it had a Swamp-like environment with a very humid and gas filled greenhouse atmosphere.

The Ethereal of that time were notably different than those that we encountered, these Pre-Ethereal apparently were only somewhat physically weaker than humans and possessed fully developed and functioning organs and senses but interestingly enough lacked any powerful Psionic abilities, in fact they seem to have been completely devoid of any Psionic potential, they seem to have had a lifespan of about a hundred and fifty years at most and feed by absorbing water, gases and small amounts of radiation through their skin.

After they became a Spacefaring specie they made some kind of discovery that allowed them to achieve FTL travel and use some kind of technology based upon an unknown substance (But not Elerium) that was in some way related to the release of dark energy and mass effect fields, this leads them to spread across multiple solar systems and colonize many planet in a short time.

At some point however something (most likely another Alien specie) appeared, these 'Great Destroyers' seems to have had something to do with the discovery that allowed the Pre-Ethereal to travel across the galaxy and was able to cripple them because of it, the Pre-Ethereal were almost completely wiped-out with only a few thousand remaining which fled and hid away from this threat.

Apparently they managed to hid thanks to a recently built station located in what they referred to the 'Dead System' a solar system filled with asteroids, ice chunks and a Gas Giant, all orbiting a particularly hostile sun, a place where you could barely navigate due to the sun's radiation and the magnetic fields from the metal rich asteroids.

It was here they apparently suffered through hell as they dedicated themselves to revenge, the Pre-Ethereal could just barely and painfully feed on the sun's radiation and Gas Giant, still they survived and worked tirelessly on creating technology not based on what they had used and had allowed the 'Destroyers' to so easily defeat them, for at least two hundred thousand years the Pre-Ethereal created the technology that we came to face, the ships, weapons, robots and more,

During this time the Pre-Ethereal also changed, generations of living on the station, feeding on the gas and radiation and spending their lives thinking to improve their tech had resulted in them becoming similar to the ones we faced, weaker bodies, longer lifespan to compensate for the declining birthrate and with budding Psionic potential,

Eventually they became confidant that they now had the power, weapons and technology needed to defeat their enemies, the Pre-Ethereal needed only one more thing, an Army.

Sending out probes to see if their ancient enemy was lurking about, they found only the ruins of the latest victims to fall into the trap that is the 'Web in the Stars', they sent out their greatest creation the Temple Ship, a mobile laboratory, factory and military base all in one, in order to find those meant to become their soldiers, they first found the Sectoids whom they conquered, they were crude and inexperienced with it, killing almost the entire race and took the survivors with them for experimentation, they eventually realized that it is almost impossible to give the 'Gift' as they call it to a specie which has no natural potential for it, even if they succeed it will undoubtedly be inferior to the natural kind and would not be passed on to future generations,

In the end all they got was a physically frail being with only very minor Psionic powers, still it was better than nothing which is why they cloned it, leading to the Sectoids we came to know.

Before more species could fall to the Pre-Ethereal something happened and the Temple Ship was called back to the home-station, once there the Pre-Ethereal scientists revealed their latest and greatest creation, the 'Light', a genetic altering drug made primarily using MELD, Elerium and the gas they had been feeding on,

The 'Light' would enhance their Psionic and Physical prowess along with their lifespan up to three times what they were at the moment and make them Ascend into the perfect life-forms, some were skeptical of this but once the 'Light' was tested on a Sectoid clone all protests were silenced by the results, merely a day later the same Sectoid was notably different, clearly healthier and literally glowing with Psionic power that almost rivaled that of the Pre-Ethereal,

A Sectoid Commander.

The entire supply of 'Light' was used up in minutes by one third of all the Pre-Ethereal with the rest demanding more to be made.

Those same demands came to a halt the next day as while the 'Light' did increase the Psionic abilities of the Pre-Ethereal as promised, it had a completely different effect on their bodies.

Weak, atrophied and almost completely sterile, those who had taken the 'Light' had become the Ethereal that humanity became familiar with.

Chaos followed, some wanted the changes undone, some wanted them enhanced, some felt that the new Ethereal were disgraceful and should be destroyed, some felt that the remaining Pre-Ethereal should also be changed, civil war erupted and the already withering race had its numbers shortened even more.

The Civil War ended with the new Ethereal being the 'kind of' victors, kind of since they very forced to flee in the Temple Ship as the Station along with the Gas Giant and a large section of the asteroid field was swallowed by a black hole caused by those of Pre-Ethereal who refused to allow the 'abominations' to keep existing even if it meant the end of the rest of them as well.

After that, the Ethereal continued to roam the galaxy for around two to three thousand years, staying away from any Systems or Clusters that are 'Connected' to the Trap (apparently they didn't notice the frozen Charon Relay), preparing to face their ancient enemy by 'uplifting' whatever species unfortunate enough to gain their attention and by trying to find a way to begin the 'Avatar Project' in order to gain bodies with both Great Physical and Psionic prowess, something easier said than done since, chances of a specie having even a little psionic potential is a one in an infinite chance and even if it did it should take at least a hundred thousand years of evolution before it becomes noticeable, let alone useable without something to force it out.

Still they were patient and stubborn and eventually they found Humanity.

And Humanity told them to go Fuck Themselves.

.

.

Few things that I might have used had I felt like it.

Tech, Psi-abilities, Psi-Troops, Notable None-Psi Humans, Superweapons,

A Few bits of Tech,

Providence Arc-Rifle and Sonic Shotgun,

Wraith-missiles, phases through all shields,

Cloaked Anti-spaceship mines,

SENTINEL 'Squiddy': Matrix's Sentinel Squid-Robots,

Robots that are based on or upgraded versions of the Ethereal robot units such as Seekers with the Wraith ability and either an inbuilt Arc thrower or a suicide bomb,

CODEX Brains/Bodies (From XCOM2): are given to Alliance 'Smart' A.I.s

Psi-Cord: Based on the Protoss from Starcraft, it didn't take long for humanity to learn how to use the Mind Merge ability of the Sectoids, nor did it take long for them to learn how to use it even better and then even further improve it with these Psionic Bio-Technological devices, once attached to the back of the head it allows for a quick and safe version of the Mind Merge to be established with anyone else with a Cord instantly within a very large range, allowing them to communicate, strategies and work together with great synergy without risk of backlash (like when you kill the Sectoid that initiated the Mind Merge, killing both) and basically be a Protoss Khala rip off,

Tangibility gloves: when intangible, these gloves can be used to make only your hands tangible, allowing you to touché and interact with things, creating the illusion of being both simultaneously,

Boots, kneecaps and small armor plats which like the gloves can be turned on and off mentally with psionic to further the illusion,

Hyper-accelerator suit: A phase-shifter suit that don't make the user intangible by partly shifting them into subspace but into hyperspace which causes them to be able to move faster depending how much they shifted with the fastest being FTL speeds, (in short speedster powers like the Flash and Quicksilver), it also generates a G-Force Resistance field around the user to prevent them from dying from it, (which is also why earlier models causes the users to turn into bloody paste)

A Few Psionic Abilities,

Psi-Magnetism, Psi-Energy Constructs, Psi-Thermal Manipulation, Psi-Holograms/Illusions, Psi-Lightning and Different kinds of Psychic Element Manipulation,

Advanced Mind Reading/Controlling, Astral Projection, Possession, Dream Walking, Precognition and Lie Detection,

Teleportation, Raise Psi-Zombie, Mind Merging/Linking, Reflect Projectiles, Psi Shield and other Alien Psi-abilities,

Lots of Psi-versions of Star Wars Force abilities, HxH Nen abilities, Magic abilities, Mutant Abilities,

And so on.

Some abilities cannot be used with, can be amplified by or can only be used with special Psi-technology (like the Cerebro module),

A Few Psi-Troops,

Nathaniel 'Phantom' Fenton is currently one of, if not thee most powerful Psi-Operative in the Alliance, a descendant of one of the most famous XCOM soldiers and like his ancestor a brilliant strategist and respected leader

Heinrich 'Needles' Wolfenstein: A calm, polite and easygoing guy, if you tried to guess what kind of Psionic abilities he specialize in you would most likely not pick Mind Control and Reanimation, still there is no denying the usefulness of his talents, especially when one of his signature Psi-Antennas is stabbed into the skull, neck or spine of a victim and pretty much guarantee he'll be able to dominate them, they also increase the range and number of victims he can control at the same time allowing him to form an army of mind controlled enemies and zombies, has a brother named Klaus who is a scientist,

Erma 'Ice' Whitehills: Serious and to the point, has a natural affinity for Psi-Thermal Manipulation, more specifically generating cold by slowing down particles and reducing the kinetic energy of atoms, most notable would be that she can do this to the point of bypassing the Laws of Thermodynamics causing the Absolute Zero phenomenon, something not seen since Jackson Overland Frost back during the Ethereal War,

Nikkō 'Katana' Tatsumaki: A bit shy and prefers to avoid fighting which is a bit odd as she is highly skilled in both Martial arts and Swordsmanship, she utilizes psionic powers in combination with physical combat and can take it even further due to her talent for generating Psychic Constructs ranging from Shields and Swords to Walls and Platforms,

Maxwell 'Steel' McGrath: Psionic Cyborg, the idea is badass enough that it doesn't need further explanation,

A Few Notable None-Psi Human,

Klaus Wolfenstein: Calm, polite and often seems to be without emotions but in truth he has very strong feelings for both family, friends and allies, he also is a patriot who will do everything he can to protect humanity, he is a very gifted scientist in several fields and made the psi-needles his brother Heinrich uses and some other things such as killer robot dogs, the Panzerhund were based on a design made by his Nazi ancestor Wilhelm Strasse,

Richard 'Lionheart' Ashendale: The Grand Admiral of the Alliance, possesses a calm and collected demeanor as well as a strong appreciation of art, a brilliant strategist, known for his ability to analyze situations, anticipat enemy actions as well as his own tactical precision, he is charismatic in the sense that he could instil his men with respect and pride, he is a leader who treats his men with respect and is in turn respected by them, taking the ideas of others to heart and shows he values their opinions, despite havign no Psionic abilities his talants, skills and intuition makes it seem as if he is capable of reading minds and seeing into the future, he would study his opponet's past, history, culture and even art, eventully he would know that they would do before they themselves would, (So he is like a human version of Star War's Thrawn/Mitth'raw'nuruodo)

A Few Superweapons,

The Morningstar: A small Ship-sized, FTL capable missile with both a cloaking and a phasing device, it can replicate the Temple Ship's black hole effect allowing it to destroy an entire planet.

The Solar wind Destroyer: A weapon that moves between a sun and a planets before splitting into two missiles, one heading for the sun and the other for the planet both leaving a magnetic trail, once the missile hits the sun it will cause a solar flare that will be guided by the trail straight to the planets, frying everything on the side facing sun,

Chryssalid Mark III: Enhanced with Genes from lots of things ranging from Grasshopper and Spider genes to Mantis shrimp and Poison dart frog genes, has camouflage, acid blood and more, also has several safety features to make sure they won't be able or even allow humans to be harmed (one reason is that they registers human pheromones like their own young) and can be 'programed' to attack specific species,

.


End file.
